


counting all the hours you wait

by keithsforeheadtattoo



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithsforeheadtattoo/pseuds/keithsforeheadtattoo
Summary: super short piece of some implied ro/zo. (in my world where literally all of the l4d(2) survivors are trans.)rochelle gives zoey her hoop earrings as a parting gift.





	counting all the hours you wait

**Author's Note:**

> originally part of [trying to not get hard during the zombie apocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055394)
> 
> title's from "oblivion" by grimes and if u dont know it already u better go listen to it right NOW

zoey's never had her hair braided before. mom never let her keep it long as a kid. she still wonders as an adult if mom had fingers that worked on hair, she can't imagine them tender and sorting.

rochelle takes zoey's ponytail out and weaves a fishtail that draws the wisps from her eyes. she kisses her forehead and fawns "ooh hoo, lara croft!"

"thanks," zoey says, and means a lot of stuff.

rochelle's thumbs germinate a blush across zoey's cheeks.

\- - -

zoey taps her fingernails against the metal. both loops are still warm. it's probably from her own hands since she can't stop touching them but in her imagination they're freshly gifted. she keeps microwaving the memory.

rochelle pushed each one gingerly through, holding zoey's earlobes. 

"i got another pair at home," she said, and put her hands on zoey's shoulders to quell her attempts of i-couldn't-possibly.

zoey gave rochelle the house key she'd been too scared and sad and angry to throw away and said, "if you guys wind up in the area."

rochelle tried to say she couldn't possibly. zoey gave her pleading eyes and an emptying hourglass kiss once ro leaned their faces close.

zoey ties her hair into a high bun and admires her dour reflection in an expanding puddle. the earrings glint incendiary jagged beams.


End file.
